“My First Aliens FanFiction Challenge”
by LeoStarDragon
Summary: There's a new breed of Aliens on the Planet Haven. Ellen Ripley has a cameo. Written for a friend by special request.


6

Title: _"My First Aliens Fan-Fiction Challenge"_

By: (Mister) Leo Star Dragon 1.

Disclaimer: I do not own the _"Alien"_ movie franchise and the characters associated with it. I think _"20th Century Fox" _does though.

Dedication: For Gary. (The only dragon man.)

The Story:

United States Ship _Enterprise_ CVN-65 was eventually retired and converted into a naval museum anchored next to the Battleship _Missouri _in Pearl Harbor, Hawaii. Thus the East Coast had the _Intrepid_ aircraft carrier and the West Coast via extension to the Hawaiian Islands had an aircraft carrier too. The East Coast had the Steam Ship _United States_, an ocean liner museum. The West Coast had the Royal Mail Ship _Queen Mary_ that had been converted into a hotel for an amusement park chain.

Eventually Planet Earth began to colonize planets in other systems. The United States Navy was now in Outer Space. The proud name of _"Enterprise"_ had been given once again to a carrier. A spacecraft carrier. Admiral Kirk Hayden was in command of CBG-1, a "Carrier Battle Group", with the _Enterprise_ as the carrier command flag ship. The carrier's skipper was Captain Gerald Dean Wilson. Captain Wilson informed Admiral Hayden that the battleship U.S.S. _Texas_ had intercepted a distress call. Hayden had Wilson tune in so they could hear the distress call too.

The "Dragon Medical Research Foundation" had hired an all-woman mercenary group who prided on calling themselves the "Thunder Cunts". They had their own small starship, the _Thunderclap_ to transport themselves around the Milky Way Galaxy with. Their android crew member, Kim Lee was the one heard in the distress call. She was made to look Asian as it turned out when they got the visual working. They were at a colony on Planet Haven. The distress call also mentioned menacing alien life forms as being responsible for their emergency situation.

Admiral Hayden had a message sent to Earth Command informing them of the distress call and that the CBG-1 would be diverting course to Planet Haven to affect rescue operations there upon arrival. The group had a hospital ship, the U.S.S. _Respite_ that may be sorely needed.

The _Thunderclap_ arrived in orbit around Planet Haven and made contact with the local space traffic control located in the only city, Connecticut City. The team would fly their shuttlecraft _Beaver 1_ down to the city's tiny space port.

From there they took a maglev train to the Foundation's research facility. Their mission was to provide protection against industrial espionage and sabotage that any business rivals may decide to indulge in. The team members were the android, Kim Lee and her human comrades, Kathy Berates, Millissa Flowers, Nikki Smith, Blondie Strawberry, Georgia Browning, Sugar Cane, and Sally Marshall. The "Thunder Cunts"! Kim Lee was known as "Thunder Cunt Ho-0". Kathy Berates was "Thunder Cunt Ho-1", and so on down the line the numbering followed.

Professor Peter Hungwell and Doctor Dick Harding were happy to welcome the lovely females to their facility. Harding even went so far as to show them their latest experimental research. The women gasped when they saw the ugly creature in the sterile chamber. It appeared to be mostly insectoid with an exoskeleton. But certainly the face looked if not human, than chimpanzee like in appearance. Doctor Harding said, "We call him 'Bugsy', even though he is officially designated as 'BEM-0'. 'BEM' is an acronym for 'Bug Eyed Monster'. Back in the early days, when Connecticut City was being founded, a cluster of eggs in a nest were found. All but one of the eggs was broken. Bugsy is the only survivor of that nesting. Oddly enough we have yet to find any more living signs of his kind."

Later that night, an alarm sounded and the people ran to see what was happening. They found Bugsy dead. Something scarier than him had killed him. Bugsy's head had been removed and impaled on a burner. His acidic blood dissolved some of the laboratory equipment as well as parts of the cage. The scientists began to study the crime scene, while the mercenaries went hunting for the killer. Little did they know they were already being stalked by the killer himself!

The Creature killed the mutant sibling without remorse. It considered the mutant sibling to be a mating rival so it had little choice but to kill Bugsy. The Creature had first become aware of the human females the first hour of their arrival. It had been in hiding since Bugsy had been found while he went undetected. "It" was actually a "He", a male creature, but without a cute name like his sibling, Bugsy. He detected the female pheromones and was somehow drawn to them for mating ritual purposes. But he had the wits to bide his time until he was ready for them.

Nikki Smith had her M-41AA at the ready, as she went down Corridor-A. She was looking down and around, but not up. She got no further than ten feet when a long, prehensile tail reached down from the ceiling and reached around her neck and yanked her up from the floor! He threw down her gun, and her clothing and anything that wasn't a part of her. He then carried her through the ceiling crawlspaces to the ventilation ducts and until eventually he made his way to his well hidden lair. Using his natural webbing, he wrapped her tight to a vertical metal support beam. By now she was so intoxicated by his venom that she couldn't speak or move her limbs. All she could do was breath involuntarily. Her eyes were glazed over but stuck open. She was unable to wink, blink, or otherwise shut them.

Between his legs he had a phallic shaped limb, but it had no orifice. It was inserted into her vagina though, but merely as a means to hold her steady.

Opening its mouth, it stuck out a smaller part of itself that wasn't a tongue but something like a proboscis. At the end was a smaller set of jaws with sharp teeth too. A forked tongue flickered from it, like a snake's.

He opened her mouth wide and inserted this proboscis into her mouth and down her throat. After he shuddered, depositing something inside her in the process, he withdrew from her and left her to be. Nikki saw the Creature leave her alone even as she thought she could feel something else alive inside of her, unless it was her imagination, because maybe it was her own heart?

By then they were already searching for Nikki after finding her discarded articles. The first one to join Nikki, was Sally. Sally was fastened to a beam across from Nikki, so they could see each other. Eventually all of the mercenaries, except for Kim Lee, had been captured without firing a single shot! The scientific community was now powerless, since they had no security force now.

They sent out a report and a request for more security. In the meantime, the Creature had implanted something inside each of the women Kim Lee was trying to find on her own. Eventually enough time passed that Nikki learned something about what was inside of her as it eventually crawled out of her mouth and quickly made its way down to her vulva. Once there it inserted something penis-like into her vagina, ejaculated a few times, and then while still clinging to her there it died like a grape on a vine. The little body was like an organic chastity belt now. Eventually the same process happened to the other women, and Kim Lee had not found them.

Kim Lee was wondering where her back-up was at, and when would it get to Haven, when Nikki felt the tiny body drop off of her. She felt something like a water balloon burst inside of her and the contents spilled from her birth canal. Then she felt something she deduced was labor pains begin. Instead it turned out to be the infant creature inside of her eating its way out of the womb. By coincidence the tiny creature ate its way to her vagina and soon was outside of her. It was attracted to her breasts, so it made the vertical climb to them. The suckle instinct was accompanied by a chewing instinct and it ate one breast before sleeping. When it woke up, it ate the other one. It would eat, sleep, digest, wake up, eat again, etc. The other women eventually experienced the same process. The babies soon grew to a large enough size that they felt safe to leave the mostly devoured bodies behind. It took them a while to find the Creature.

By then Kim Lee learned that the Foundation had yet to find more mercenaries to hire. For now she was all the hope Haven had. The Creature saw its spawn come towards him. They had even more mammal features than he had. Each new generation of spawn would keep evolving as quickly until they could pass for humans at a quick glance. However the Creature didn't know any of that. It felt a new urge to create more spawn. Ignoring the human males, the family eventually came to the habitat buildings. Once there they found a few female scientists and support staff and family members.

The Creature and his spawn indulged in an orgy of sex and violence as the human female population was devastated. But by then, Kim Lee was able to alter her programming. She had been given contradictory commands, and that had incapacitated her for too long. Once her internal processors resolved that issue, she was free to hunt for the Creature and the Spawn.

But first she had to get the helpless men out of her way. She had them board the _Beaver-1_ which then blasted off under computer control and took them to the _Thunderclap_ to wait for her, or the Navy, whichever came first.

Once the humans were out of the way, she could safely wage warfare!

Without realizing her resemblance to a Terminator, the heavily armed Kim Lee began tracking the beasts. She had wanted to do so before, but there was some pesky programming that kept her from doing what she thought she should be doing. She eventually found the secret lair where the remains of her team were still. She recorded video log evidence and took biological samples too. Then she set fire to the lair before she continued her trail.

The trails of evidence lead her to the habitats eventually. The habitats were built some miles away from the laboratories, in case of a major problem like a huge explosion in one of the science buildings. She saw no dead or alive human males here. They were all in the work buildings that she had evacuated. She did eventually find the secondary lair and saw how the human females had been treated. They were beyond hope. She couldn't give them any kind of medical treatment that would be effective for their conditions.

All she could do was take more samples from them and then she killed them all with her knife, saving the bullets. Then she set fire to this lair too.

She eventually found the Creature and the Spawn. She recalled the shuttlecraft to meet her at a certain spot that she began to run towards. She shot at the chasing beasts, rapidly expending precious ammunitions.

Just when she thought it was going to be her knife against them, she found the _Beaver-1_. She got inside and told the flight computer to get her away from there very fast!

Eventually CBG-1 arrived at Planet Haven and rescued the scientists. Kim Lee gave her full report and turned over the samples and the logs. Once she was debriefed she departed in the _Thunderclap_ alone. Before she left she had recommended that a small tactical nuclear device be detonated in Haven. The Admiral took her recommendation under advisement. When Kim Lee was out of the system, they had decided that it would be a terrible waste of a colony planet, since they were so hard to find.

The Admiral was sure to keep his females out of harm's way though. Instead an all-male USCM company was deployed complete with tanks and other vehicles. The Creature and his Spawn where completely exterminated. Haven was saved and not relegated to quarantine status. Connecticut grew and expanded and soon had other cities to keep it company.

So it was that after ten years, some teenagers found a remote cave and went exploring. They never came back. The first responders never came back. The secondary responders had a sole survivor live long enough to tell the tale. The Marines were sent in for the third response. They had veterans who recalled the last time some of these types of creatures had been found. The cave dwellers were exterminated with extreme prejudice.

Eventually a Predator Hunting Party came to Haven to check on their hunting grounds hoping to find some plentiful game by now. Instead they found more Humans. They began with the Security People, who guarded buildings, then the Police. Eventually they clashed with the USCM. Finally a worthy foe! They found a woman who was smart enough and tough enough to be challenged and win the one-on-one duel or contest of wills. They learned that her name was "Ellen Ripley", believe it or not. However, to make matters worse, pride wise, it wasn't the original human, but a clone of hers!

It had taken long enough, but at last she had a clue as to what the Aliens she had fought against for so long were all about. They were creatures made to be hunted by Predators in training, trained to hunt game like her! She felt insulted in being thought of as "game", until she learned that they meant "game" like in "challenge" or "sport", not "dumb animal". Then she felt better.

_**THE END!**_


End file.
